


小段子合集二

by Joyceguy



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyceguy/pseuds/Joyceguy
Summary: 内含缺德发言、泥塑发言。
Relationships: Shendu/Valmont (Jackie Chan Adventures), 圣瓦





	小段子合集二

-1-  
900年前圣主穿的是带兜裆布的裤衩子。瓦瓦看到画像就笑他，老公怎么这么没有品味，裤衩子流行一千年。圣主针锋相对：“你天天穿那么骚出去不还是见你那些手下？还喷香水，恶心死了。结果骚来骚去就一套绿西装，人模狗样。”  
瓦瓦被龙说得有点伤心，明明很久以前梦里老龙操他的时候说他穿绿西装很衬他的眼睛来着！老公怎么能这样！而且绿色明明也是龙的颜色嘛！

-2-  
可是龙复活了又不把金鸡王宝藏给瓦瓦。瓦瓦跑了，龙才后悔，呜呜呜我以为老婆很有钱的不需要我的钱，赶紧飞去追老婆！ 

-3-  
龙的裤衩子有三个裤筒啊哈哈哈哈还有一个穿尾巴用 

-4-  
瓦瓦抓着机会越狱，在通风管里爬。龙的灵魂形态看见前面西裤勒得瓦龙屁股中间紧紧一条裤缝，只恨自己真身不在这。 

-5-  
负心汉老龙复活了就跑了，瓦瓦就越狱跑去找龙，没想到龙在香港有城堡！呜呜呜瓦瓦心想明明有房子嘛老子的办公室都炸了老子无家可归了！真的好穷要去抢银行。于是坐飞机赶紧飞过来，圣主家就是自己家，熟门熟路进去找宝藏。

-6-  
恶魔兄弟姐妹给龙下了诅咒，只能困在附身的人身上。

-7-  
怎么恶魔篇瓦龙就有两个耳环了（时有时无  
呜呜呜和龙共用一个身体好难受哦  
小疯子瓦瓦根本就被恶龙搞得倾家荡产又人格分裂嘛！只能被关在海边仓库里。他特别想到晚上，晚上睡着了梦里就能见到龙了！

-8-  
瓦瓦穿长袍就把圣主的小雕像带在胸前哎。穿了长袍连发带都是同一套，服服帖帖绑在脑后。还戴耳环。我看你就差涂个口红然后去站街了。

-9-  
橙色囚服里穿的是白色背心，瓦瓦的两个乳头印在上面很明显。

-10-  
笨老婆居然去玩狱长的生日蛋糕，不怕被人草吗？老婆这么漂亮，监狱里肯定好多人虎视眈眈老婆的屁股。龙好担心。

-11-  
“就算我再失败，你也得听我的，瓦龙。”  
狗不嫌家贫。

-12-  
为了把龙从身体里剔除只能去买魔药，可是瓦瓦没钱了啊怎么办。他就是花瓶，小时候学的马术、插花、喝茶全都是不能赚钱的把戏。  
怎么办，只好凭着姿色去站街卖淫。呜呜呜野男人都能来草他，就在街边小巷子里，他对着墙让男人从后面干他。瓦瓦心想轮奸好疼好累哦，屄都肿了，可是男人们操了我什么时候给钱呢？怎么都跑了。白白被草也没有爽到，我好傻哦。  
下面没什么感觉了，一摸屄里有东西，一小卷钱，估计是那个胖胖的老男人临走前塞进去的。  
傻女人瓦瓦立马就开心起来了，原来我也不是白白被操嘛！  
但是免费妓女的消息很快就传开了，尽管瓦瓦一再解释我要收钱的一个个来，还是架不住狗男人们都想和他群P，上下一起用嘛。  
瓦瓦被干得说不出话：呜呜老公你在哪里呀，我不要把你从身体里赶出去了，好想你哦！

-13-  
瓦瓦努力了一番，以为摆脱了龙，结果一照镜子，龙只是昏过去了。  
瓦瓦：“怎么这样。” 

-14-  
瓦瓦语录：“穿裙子已经很有恶魔的味道了圣主，这样未免太过分了吧！”（指的是喝药水长出龙角绿皮）  
龙：“你以为我愿意和你在一起吗？如果我得待在你这个臭皮囊里，至少我得让你的外观有点改善。听我的，你不要乱动，我的尾巴要长出来了！”  
瓦瓦（慌乱无措）：“千万不要！千万不要！”  
龙：“别反抗！”  
瓦瓦：“只要我还有一口气！”  
龙：“听我的。”  
？？？台词好糟糕哦

-15-  
“恶魔的味道”是什么味道？你很熟悉恶魔stylish嘛。长尾巴就可以从泄殖腔操你了，从身后把尾巴拉起来，露出下面的阴道，一缩一缩的，好可爱。

-16-  
Capitan Black：“就算你穿裙子也没有用瓦龙，请问你是准备进女卫生间吗？”  
没错哦布莱克警长，他就是要去女卫生间。 

-17-  
拉苏阿奋和周他们叫瓦瓦也是老板，叫龙也是老板。后来发现原来龙是大老板哈哈。 

-18-  
圣主（凶悍）：“马上阻止他！”  
瓦瓦（捂着脸）：“烦死了你这个老乌龙！”  
啧啧啧 

-19-  
为什么到了地魁那集瓦瓦就心甘情愿穿道袍了嘛！ 中间发生了什么呢？  
答：被干怕了。

-20-  
瓦瓦：“圣主，你简直是太无耻了！”  
圣主：（很急）：“我听到了！”

-21-  
“别管瓦龙了”  
言下之意我的老婆听我的。


End file.
